Harmony Reborn: Jaden's Story
by sonicfan0987
Summary: After the events on Moebius Jaden the Hedgehog returns to Mobius with Rage to further work on controlling his strange power called Arc-Nova. But when he finds a strange portal he gets himself thrown into an adventure that will decide the fate of a world he would have never expected to exist. this does not relate to the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles Saga! Rated T, OC centered.


**Harmony Reborn: Jaden's Story**

**By: Sonicfan0987**

**summery: After the events in Moebius Jaden the Hedgehog decides to go with Rage to Mobius and further work on controlling the power within him. But when he finds a strange portal he gets himself thrown into an adventure that will decide the fate of a world he would have never expected to exist.**

**Authors Notes: This series is different from my Harmonic Chaos Chronicles saga and within this story none of the events in any of the Hamonic Chaos Chronicles ever happened so keep that in mind when reading.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog and related materials are owned by SEGA, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and related materials are owned by Hasbro Inc. I claim no ownership to either franchises and disclaim all rights to their rightful owners. However I claim all rights to: Jaden the Hedgehog, Harmonic Chaos Chronicles and Harmonic Chaos Chronicles Reborn, Rage the Hedgehog, Arc-Nova abilities, and the storyline.**

**OC Cast: Jaden The Hedgehog, Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Icezer Chaotic the Hedgehog and Xage Chaotic the Hedgehog**

**Sonic The Hedgehog Cast: Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scourge the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox and Cream the Rabbit**

**MLP:FiM Cast: Pretty much everypony .FT.**

**So without farther delay I give to you Harmony Reborn Chapter 1: Jaden and the ponies**

_When a normal kid finds a Chaos Emerald he is transported to another world meeting characters he though as only fantasy after finding out what he was and that he was stuck he helped those from Mobius save the worlds from an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Alongside Rage the hedgehog this unlikely hero saved the worlds and ventured with Rage to Mobius where he remains to this day. This story has become legend and the hedgehog was never discovered to this day... but a time will come where he will surface and save this world again._

_ Yeah, yeah yeah it's all a bunch of crap! My name is Jaden the Hedgehog and that there is a bunch of bogus this unknown hedgehog yeah you're looking at him. I was once a normal kid in a human world until I found a Chaos Emerald in the forest behind my house. The rest is mainly spot on but very stale. I returned with Rage the Chaos Guardian so he could help me control this strange power called Arc-Nova Anyways I am all done with that and I live in Green Hill in a nice wooden home made by yours truly! But little did I know my adventures were far from over..._

The sun shines brightly over the grassy planes of Green Hill a small breeze blew across the lands and animals were jumping around soon a group of robots storm the place and begin taking the animals captive! They were Orbot and Cubot two of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's servants also two of the dumbest. "You think that's enough?" Cubot asks

"No! Keep scooping them up!" Orbot replies as a gray streak rushes by them and breaks the net

"What the?" Cubot says confused

"You know I don't like my daily run being ruined by a couple of boltbrains!" a voice yells as Jaden walks up in front of them throwing their broken nets on the ground. "Now release the animals." he says putting his hands up with a green aura forming "or else..." he looks at them ready to attack

"You heard him!" Orbot says "let them go we are not combat built!"

"If you say so!" Cubot says pushing the button on the container and the animals jump out as they turn to leave but Jaden grabs them.

"You think I would let you go that easily?" he chuckles

"I was afraid of that..." Orbot sighs as the gray hedgehog drop kicks both of them pretty hard, "And don't let me catch you two around here again!" he yells after them before walking back to his small home. But midway he stops as he feels a flow of energy pass by him "what in the world?" he asks himself looking in the direction the energy was coming from The Red Woods. "That energy feels... dark... almost like Nazo or Mephilies'...I had better check it out." he says walking in.

The Red Woods were known for it's red plants and trees. Jaden was wandering looking around everywhere but the ground which was his mistake as he misses a portal in the ground. "Woah!" he gasps falling through and soon hits his head hard and blacks out.

"I think he's waking up." Jaden could hear a soft voice as he opened his eyes to see a small wooden roof.

"Ugh... What happened?" he asks sitting up on the small couch and he sees a yellow Pegasus surprising him "Woah!" he yells in surprise "What... who are you?" he asks

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." she says softly like she was upset about scaring him "I am.. Fluttershy..." she says softly "Who are you?"

"I am Jaden the Hedgehog." the gray hedgehog replies

"A hedgehog? I have never seen a hedgehog like you in Equestria before!" she says stunned "Where are you from?"

"I am from Green Hill." Jaden says

"Green Hill?" Fluttershy asks "Where exactly is that?"

"Green hill is on the South Isle" Jaden says surprised she had never heard of them

"South Isle where is that?" she asks again

"On Mobius." Jaden says "The planet."

"Oh you are from another world!" Fluttershy exclaims

"Wait what?!" Jaden asks

"This is Equestria Land of The Elements of Harmony." a purple Unicorn says walking down the stairs

"You're a...a..." Jaden pauses at the purple Unicorn "Unicorn."

"Of course" she says

"Thank goodness you are done Twilight this is Jaden the Hedgehog." Fluttershy says

"Jaden?" she asks "That's a funny name!"

"Not really it's not." the gray hedgehog replies "now will someone explain to me what is going on here? First thing I am exploring the Red Woods and fall into a hole and the next thing I know I wake up to this!" he exclaims

"Huh I have never heard of The Red Woods where are you from exactly?" Twilight asks

"I am Jaden the Hedgehog from the world of Mobius." he says quite confused

"Well welcome to Equestria!" Twilight says with a smile

"Hold up you are not freaked out that I am technically and alien?"Jaden asks

"Not at all! You are not all that weird to me!" Twilight replies

"Me either." Fluttershy says

"Yeah well this whole place is weird already I bet it is only gonna get weirder..." Jaden says to himself

**To be continued! Well what did you think? Good? Okay? Meh? Or just no?**


End file.
